Tanteikun da yo ne?
by shizuke
Summary: Kid discovers who Conan really is in the middle of a heist. KidShinchi, KidConan


Disclaimer: the usual stuff

A/N: Another KidConan drabble after a Meitantei Conan marathon. I should stop, haha!

* * *

><p>"<em>Tantei-kun...da yo ne?<em>"

As always with Kaitou Kid, their meeting was on the rooftop. The only difference was this time, Conan was facing him as Kudo Shinichi. It was serendipitous really, that Haibara should come up with a new APTXN antidote only a day before the Kaitou Kid heist.

Shinichi was excited. Not only because he could enjoy his old body and personality for a day but also because his old body has a longer reach and better reflexes which would allow him a better advantage in catching Kid than when he was Conan.

Case in point, Shinich managed to grab Kid's wrist before he flew off with the pink diamond on his hang-glider. Then, Kid proceeded to throw him for a loop by figuring out his double identity.

Kid blinked, obviously wide-eyed behind that one monocle, and said, "You _are _the little detective guy...right?"

"W-what are you talking about, Kid?" said Shinichi, his voice high-pitched with hysteria. "How can I be a little boy? It's impossible!"

"But you act like him. You talk like him. You even _move _like him," said Kid.

Shinichi gave Kid a look of disbelief. "You were _watching the way I move_?"

"Why? Is that weird?"

"It is weird!" exclaimed Shinichi.

Kid jabbed an accusatory finger at him. "See? That's exactly how he sounds like!"

"That's because Conan's my - uh - my nephew! He imitates me a lot," said Shinichi.

This time, it was Kid who gave Shinichi an unimpressed stare. "You know, you're trying to lie to the king of liars."

Shinichi began to panic even more. This was truly an unexpected situation. He needed to make Kid believe him somehow. But how? But wait, Kid was a smart guy. He was an international thief, after all. That meant that he has connections that Shinichi could never get as a detective. Perhaps Kid could be trusted with the truth. Maybe Kid would know something about the Black Organisation that has eluded Shinichi so far.

However, before Shinichi could test any of his theories, Kid said, "So, Edogawa Conan is actually Kudo Shinichi, huh? That actually makes a lot of sense." He smiled and touched Shinichi's cheek with his free hand. "So this is your real face?"

Shinichi flinched away from the touch. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kid laughed. "Do you know how ecstatic I am? I was really confused by you for a long time. I couldn't understand how a little boy could undermine me so completely every single time. Even genius takes time to develop. But now, everything falls into place. And, I won't feel so guilty for doing this."

Shinichi yelped when Kid kissed him. It was nothing more than a quick press of Kid's lips against his, but Shinichi was surprised by the contact. He backed away and unwittingly released Kid's hand. Shinichi clapped a hand over his lips, cheeks flushed red. "Don't tell me ... all this time you..."

Kid laughed again. "Yeah. Can you imagine how dirty I felt feeling that way for a _child_? You really messed with my head, _Tantei-kun_."

"I don't want to hear that from you," snapped Shinichi.

"Aw, don't be like that, _Tantei-kun_." Kid took Shinichi's arm and tugged him closer. "After all, genius attracts genius, and genius is attracted to genius."

"I am _not _attracted to you."

"Really? Most guys would be running or punching if they get kissed by another guy. Yet, here you are, letting me touch you like this," said Kid.

Shinichi glared at Kid. "I'm just intrigued by you."

"Intrigued. Attracted. That's basically the same thing for you, isn't it," said Kid with a teasing lilt in his voice. "Come on, try to understand how relieved I am that I'm not an actual paedophile. This is concrete proof to me that it's not the diminutive body that I'm attracted to. It's that wonderful, wonderful mind."

This time, when Kid kissed him, Shinichi didn't resist. Because he understood what Kid was talking about. He didn't completely agree with the whole genius attracting genius thing, but he did think that the mystery of Kid's brilliance was on its own an attractive feature. And by closing the distance like this, he thought that he could somehow...learn to understand this phantom thief.

That was how the entire Kid task force, led by Inspector Nakamori, found them: lip-locking and still embracing one another on the rooftop. In the two minutes that it took all of them to unglue their jaws from the ground, Kid placed one foot on the ledge and took flight.

"Until next time, _Tantei-kun._"

Four hours later, Shinichi turned back into Conan and relented to a fitful sleep. This affair with Kid didn't change at all his feelings for Ran but it did confuse him as to what his relationship with Kid now was.

The next day, Kid answered his unspoken question by sending him flowers at his school.

Conan's elementary math class was disrupted when the delivery man knocked on the classroom door and, brandishing a large bouquet of roses, announced that he has a delivery for one Edogawa Conan. Conan blushed all the way to the roots of his hair as his classmates and Kobayashi-sensei clamoured around him, asking who would send him such a showy and extravagant gift.

When the excitement died down and Kobayashi-sensei went to the staff room to fetch a vase for the flowers, Conan shot a furious sideway glance at the delivery man. "Don't do such unnecessary things, Kid," he said.

The delivery man smiled. "How did you know it was me?"

"You were waving the damn flowers like a sword. How could I not, you showy bastard," growled Conan.

"Little kids shouldn't be using words like that," said Kid with a barely restrained smile. Conan glared at him. Kid laughed and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "I have to admit, the height difference is kind of awkward, but I do take back what I said yesterday."

Conan lifted an eyebrow.

Kid grinned. "That small body _is _pretty cute, after all."

"_PERVERT_!" yelled Conan as Kid ran down the corridor with a cheeky grin, looking for all the world like a happy man in love.

* * *

><p><em>owari<em>


End file.
